kenobyafandomcom-20200214-history
Mammon Gehenna
But let's just say I went into the dragon slayer kingdom and took some of their-'' ''For the last f***ing time Mammon, you're not allowed to start a war with those people, they're on the list Hmph, well it'll be mine eventually anyways -Mammon Gehhena trying to convince Lucifer to let him raid the dragon slayer kingdom of its riches Mammon "Manny" Gehenna is a part of the Seven Princes and a member of the Pandora's Box Elites. A tad crass, Mammon doesn't particularly listen to what he's told. Mammon states his vice is "Greed". Appearance Mammon stands at around 5'11'' and is fairly muscularly built, with broad shoulders and a large set of visible muscles on his chest underneath his shirt. He wears a black bodysuit underneath his Pandora's Box uniform, a uniform he has decorated with gaudy gold jewelry and buttons. Mammon himself has ebony black hair and golden eyes. He also carries an unnaturally large broadsword on his back which is decorated with a bejeweled hilt and a gold-painted blade. Etched on the blade itself is an unknown writing that Mammon claims is from Hell. He states the rough translation of the words comes out to "What's yours is mine and what's mine is mine". Mammon appears the oldest of the group, with a physical appearance of being around 38-40 years old. Personality Mammon is a self-centered individual, who talks incessantly about his belongings and his great wealth. he doesn't respect personal privacy, and feels entitled to whatever he wants whenever her sees it. This has led to a lot of strife with some members of Pandora's Box when he simply takes their belongings and refuses to return them on threat of death. As he does listen to Lucifer no matter what, Lucifer tends to travel around with him and keep him out of trouble. He has gotten into arguments with Belphegor more than once after demanding the ownership of the H4 Thermobaric Abaddon, and has even been fired upon by it. Mammon wants nothing more than to own all of the power inside Fabrica Known History Mammon was apparently sentenced to Hell after managing to hoard "The greatest thing in the universe that God ever owned". He has never explained how he got it, or what it was, and says that one day he will get it back. Mammon spent around fourteen millennia in Hell, and remembers seeing Leviathan when he got there, but there was no reason to speak to him. When Lucifer offered the jailbreak and spoke with Satan regarding it, Mammon was the first to jump on board with the plan. he claims the broadsword he took is the Devil's Butterknife. when questioned about the seriousness, he does admit it belongs to The Devil himself, but doesn't actually know what he used it for, as The Devil would hold the thing like a human would hold a fork given The Devil's size in relation to the appropriately small broadsword for such a huge being. Mammon joined with Pandora's Box simply because Lucifer told him to. It appears Lucifer holds a contract with Mammon, and Mammon will not break it. Mammon has stated that if such a thing exists, it would likely be related to his sword. Abilities Broadsword "Legion" The Broadsword, named Legion, is Mammon's main method of combat. besides being practitioner of sword-arts utilizing a large blade, Mammon is able to summon lesser demons with each swing. The demons last only moments, but can seriously damage an opponent. A forward swing of his blade, for example, may unleash demons forward that may tackle, scratch, or grab the opponent. The lethality of the demons isn't the problem, but rather the fact that this sets Mammon up for a follow-up attack. Mammon claims that gods killed by the blade become a part of the blade itself, their soul crushed across it, empowering the blade and the demons within. Mammon also claims the sword is unbreakable, and can only be used by him as it holds a connection that can only be severed by his death. Greed Mammon can induce increasing powerful surges of Greed within a target. While this can make a target slightly stronger, the true effect of this is immediately visible when targets often stop fighting Mammon and focus on their possessions, and especially their weapons, and an unending desire to get them to pristine condition. Combatants in this state rarely last long, as they find their lives far less important than their weaponry or belongings. Category:Male Category:Seven Princes Category:Pandora's Box Category:Dead God Dimension